Something Right
by Stacie Ann
Summary: Carly and Alexis have something in common and it makes Carly realize some things. S/C *UPDATED Dec 12*
1. Pro Something Right

Title- Something Right Author- Stacie Ann Summary- Carly and Alexis have something in common and it makes Carly realize some things. Rating- PG Feedback-Love it! Disclaimer- Don't own any of the characters from General Hospital.  
  
"Carly?"  
  
A voice yells through the house.  
  
"Yeah?" She answers, coming down the stairs and seeing her husband.  
  
She sees the look of blame on his face.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"I went to see Alexis at the hospital."  
  
Her face darkens.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know." He rubs his face tiredly, "I wanted to see how she and her baby was."  
  
"And?" Her voice is sharp, seeming to be angry.  
  
But inside she quivering in fear.  
  
Does he know?  
  
Is he leaving her?  
  
Can she make it without him again?  
  
"Her baby went into surgery and she blamed it on me." He answered, sighing.  
  
"Oh." She feels a pang in her heart.  
  
Yes, she does have a heart.  
  
So many people think otherwise. But she can feel, does feel. She just hides it under sarcasm and hurtful words.  
  
She grabs her coat and jams her feet into her shoes.  
  
"Carly? Where are you going?" Sonny asks.  
  
"Out. I'll be back soon." She answers.  
  
"You're not driving are you? Benny can take you." There's fear in his voice.  
  
They all remembered the last time she drove.  
  
Right over a cliff.  
  
"No, I'll walk. It's ok." She smiles, kisses him, and walks out the door.  
  
*  
  
Carly walks through the elevator and into the maternity part of the hospital. She can smell baby powder and milk. The smell makes her want to cry. It reminds her of a baby she lost.  
  
She walked into the preemie room and saw Alexis sitting in the rocking chair, wringing her hands.  
  
"Alexis." Carly said as she walked into the room.  
  
Alexis jumped and then looked at Carly, "Get out." She whispered.  
  
Carly shook her head.  
  
"You're. . .husband, caused my baby to go into surgery." Alexis whispered hoarsely.  
  
"He didn't." Carly said softly.  
  
"What do you want? What more damage can you do?" Alexis snapped, her voice lined with venom.  
  
"Listen, I just want to talk." Carly said, trying to stay calm.  
  
"About what? We have nothing to talk about. Nothing." Alexis hissed.  
  
"Look, I know I'm a bitch sometimes...all the time. Everyone in Port Charles knows it. But, all I want to do is talk. That's all." Carly snapped, her voice growing softer.  
  
"What?" Alexis finally asked, her head in her hands.  
  
"I know what you're going through, ok? The pain, the worry, the wait." Carly started, sitting down and staring at the wall, a film of tears forming over her eyes, "I know what it's like to expect the worst. I've been through the worst."  
  
"Kristina will be fine, she won't be the worst." Alexis insisted.  
  
"I know. And I'm happy for you. And I know what you're going through." Carly said.  
  
"You don't know, how could you know!" Alexis exploded.  
  
"I know because I lost my baby! My baby was murdered when I was pushed down those stairs!" Carly yelled, her voice breaking.  
  
Alexis looked at her and saw the pain in her face. The tears running her makeup down her face, the courage that it had taken to come here raging in her eyes.  
  
"Carly I-" Alexis started to say but was interrupted when Bobbie and another nurse wheeled the incubator in holding little baby Kristina.  
  
"My baby!" Alexis gasped and raced to her child, mumbling coos and prayers that her daughter was ok.  
  
"She'll be ok, just a tiny setback." Bobbie assured, then left, not noticing her own daughter in the room.  
  
Carly slowly walked to the Mother and baby, her gaze never wavering on the little bundle with the tuff of darkened hair and dark eyes.  
  
"Oh my. . ." She gasped.  
  
"I know." Alexis whispered.  
  
"She looks. . .just like her Father." Carly said, almost breaking down on the words  
  
Here Alexis had the child she so desperately wanted. But she could no deny the beauty of the baby.  
  
"She does." Alexis agreed.  
  
Carly closed her eyes, yearning for the tears to go away. She got up and went to leave when Alexis's voice stopped her.  
  
"Carly. Thank you."  
  
Carly looked back, "Well don't expect it to become an everyday thing." She said, her cracking voice and shiny eyes giving away her sorrow.  
  
She turned to leave and then found herself walking around town.  
  
It had started to snow again. The frozen crystals stuck to her hair and face. Something had changed.  
  
She had accepted that Alexis and Sonny had a child. It was *their* child.  
  
Something she would never live up too.  
  
Never.  
  
*  
  
Sonny came home again, his mind a mess. Things were too stressful and for once he just wanted to sit at home and have a peaceful evening with his wife.  
  
Carly.  
  
That brought a smile to Sonny's lips.  
  
Oh, how he loved his wife.  
  
So much.  
  
He flipped on the lights and found an empty home. Something was wrong. Something was off. He walked further into his home and saw a piece of paper laying on the desk.  
  
It was folded and read, Sonny.  
  
Carly's writing.  
  
With a feeling of dread, he opened it and read the loopy, pen written words.  
  
Sonny,  
  
I'm sorry to have to do this. But I can't live with myself like this. Michael and I have left, to put it bluntly. There is something you need to know, something I've tried to tell you. Baby Kristina is your daughter. Yes, you and Alexis have a child, a beautiful daughter. I can't compete with it. Who am I to stand in the way of your child? Your full blood child. I can't. I won't. I know that you will think this is stupid, me leaving. But I cannot just stay here and block your way to a happier life, with your child.  
  
I didn't take anything with me, nothing you bought me. I don't want to owe you anything, but I will always. You showed me love, when I thought there was none and I can never repay that. I do love you. Very much. I will always. But this just isn't right. I know you will look for me. But, you won't find me. Maybe we'll see each other, when it *is* our time. I will love always.  
  
Be happy,  
  
Carly  
  
Sonny looked on in disbelief at the letter. Carly couldn't be gone. He dropped the letter and heard the sound of a metallic ting. It was her wedding rings.  
  
She really was gone.  
  
And he was alone.  
  
Again.  
  
*  
  
Carly wrung her hands together as she and her son rode the train. They were headed to Michigan. She didn't know what was there, but she had to get away. Sonny would call all his men to look for her, and if he found her. . .he'd never let her out of his sight. She hoped that she understood her reasoning's. It was one of the few noble things she had done in her life.  
  
She hoped it helped. It better!  
  
She hoped Sonny would be happy, though she knew he wouldn't.  
  
Wishful thinking.  
  
Hopefully something would turn out to be good, it had to be.  
  
It just had too.  
  
The End.  
  
(I'm thinking about making a series of some sort about this. Any feedback is welcome. Bad? Good? Crazy?). 


	2. Chap 1 A New Life

(God, I reread the first part and there are so many typos, sorry. Thanks for all the feedback. Here's the 2nd part! Oh, I own Gavin Fascinelli. But, no one else. I really don't know that much about Sonny's enemies so I made one up. Enjoy!)  
  
A New Life-  
  
Chapter Two-  
  
Sonny had raided every possible way to get out of town. He cancelled all flights, all trains, and all taxis. But she was already gone. Jason had found out that she had left town by train, under the name Carol Spencer. Clever.  
  
"Jason, I don't want any of you to stop until you find her." Sonny said, his voice cold.  
  
"I'll tell them, but Sonny, if she doesn't want to be found. . ." Jason left the sentence hanging.  
  
Sonny could see pain in his best friend's eyes. Jason and Carly were close. She had left him a note too, saying she was leaving. Sonny cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid? Everything that had been going on; Alexis, Brenda, God, even all his focusing on the warehouse.  
  
He had pushed her away. Made her feel unwanted, like she wasn't his first priority. But she was, damn it! She was! Always! Sonny then turned and slammed his fist into the mauve colored walls of the halls in the penthouse. Jason flinched, but didn't interfere.  
  
"God, she left." Sonny whispered.  
  
"We'll find her." Jason said quietly.  
  
"No we won't. She's smart, she knows how to hide." Sonny said.  
  
"She went to Michigan." Jason said, making Sonny's head snap up.  
  
"Michigan?" He repeated.  
  
Jason nodded, "Benny found it in the records."  
  
"What the hell is in Michigan?"  
  
*  
  
Snow.  
  
And lots of it.  
  
Carly trudged off of the train, balancing her little boy, two bags, and her purse in her hands. Michael was still asleep, thank God. But, his weight was getting to her, adding to her fatigue. Carly managed to get her map out and she glanced it over. She knew where she was going.  
  
Nowhere here.  
  
By now Sonny and Jason would know that she was in Michigan. So, she was going to Chicago. Yeah, risky business going to another city that was run by an enemy of Sonny's but he'd never look for her here. Carly turned around and went back to the teller.  
  
"2 for Chicago." She said, glancing at the times.  
  
"What's a girl like you traveling so late at night with a child for?" The man asked.  
  
Carly shrugged, "Best time to travel." She said adding a southern twang to her voice.  
  
"You from the South?" He asked, buying it.  
  
"New Orleans." Carly lied, shifting Michael on her hip.  
  
"Been there once. Mardi Gras, crowds are thick as hell." He said with a low whistle.  
  
"Can't blame the festivities." Carly shrugged, then asked, "How much is the ticket?"  
  
"Fourteen., but I'll take seven. You look like you've been traveling awhile." He said.  
  
Carly smiled, "You're very generous, thank you."  
  
*  
  
The train wasn't crowded so she and a still sleeping Michael sat in the back. A girl who looked a little younger than Carly was sitting a few seats up smiled at them tiredly. She had a small child, a girl maybe three. They both had fire red hair and piercing green eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Leah." The girl greeted.  
  
"Caroline." Carly said.  
  
"Your son's beautiful, he looks like you." Leah said.  
  
"Thanks you. So is your daughter." Carly said, smiling.  
  
"Chicago bound too?" Leah asked.  
  
"Yeah, don't know where too next, though." Carly answered, leaning into her seat.  
  
"You running?" Leah asked, her eyes sympathetic.  
  
"Something like that. My husband. . ." Carly trailed off not knowing what to say.  
  
"He hurt you?" Leah asked.  
  
"No! No, not beating or anything. He just. . .he has a newborn with another woman. It's a very long story. We love each other. . .it's just not right." Carly shook her head and sighed, closing her eyes.  
  
"You got a place to stay?" Leah asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Stay with me. I got an extra room. Just until you get on your feet or figure out where you're going."  
  
Carly opened her eyes and looked at the girl, "Thank you."  
  
And so a new life started. A new beginning. A new chance. But was it worth it all? All the pain?  
  
It damn well better be.  
  
*  
  
Sonny stood next to the window, gazing out at the harbor, a drink in his hand. Jason walked in and looked at his friend. He was distraught. The last thing h needed was the news he was to give him.  
  
"Didn't find her. . .did you?" Sonny asked quietly.  
  
"No. She's not in Michigan." Jason answered.  
  
"She thinks that I want Kristina and Alexis more than her an Michael." Sonny said.  
  
"She did what she thought was right." Jason told him.  
  
"Carly's never been noble, why start now?" Sonny asked angrily.  
  
"Can you blame her?" Jason asked him, getting a little angry, "All this time, she's been going through crap with everyone. Her Mom, AJ, Jax, Brenda, you. Every time you push her away, she thinks that you want someone better than her. Like Angel, remember her? And Brenda. And Alexis. Now you have a child with Alexis. Something she tried to tell you. But, you didn't listen. Carly feels guilty because Michael isn't your full-blood child. She feels bad because she can't give you that baby. Think about it." Jason said, defending his friend.  
  
Sonny half-turned to meet his eyes, "That. . . just might be the most I've ever heard you say." Sonny said, a dull twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Dull, but still there.  
  
"Maybe." Jason said.  
  
"What if we don't find her?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Then we don't find her."  
  
"But, she's alone. With a child. What if she gets in trouble." Sonny trailed off, sighing and sipping his drink.  
  
"Carly won't let anyone push her around. You know that. She's fine. She'll be fine." Jason said.  
  
Sonny didn't know whom he was trying to convince. Him, or himself.  
  
"Yeah. You find out who was working at that station?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Yeah. Name's Don Welder."  
  
"I want to talk to him."  
  
*  
  
Carly had gotten Michael and herself settled, at least for now. Leah had just put her daughter, Allie, to bed. Carly sat at the kitchen, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.  
  
"Finally got her to sleep." Leah smiled as she sat down next to her.  
  
"Yeah. Michael was already conked out so. . ."  
  
"So, why Chicago?" Leah asked.  
  
Carly lips pursed, like they always did when she was annoyed or pissed off, "Well, my husband would never expect me to be here."  
  
"Oh. Where're you from?" Leah asked.  
  
"Port Charles." Carly answered.  
  
"Wow. Was it nice?" Leah asked.  
  
"Very. Sonny and I owned a penthouse complex. It overlooked the harbor, beautiful." Carly answered, smiling.  
  
Leah stared at her for a moment, "Sonny? As in Sonny Corinthos? You're Carly Corinthos?"  
  
Carly nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Ohh. That's not good. Chicago's ruled, for lack of better term, by Gavin Fascinelli. He *hates* Corinthos!" Leah exclaimed quietly, as if someone where listening.  
  
"I know. And that's why I came Sonny would never think to look here for me." Carly said, her eyes shining.  
  
"Never."  
  
TBC 


End file.
